A New Beggining
by couldbecrazy
Summary: Having been recently engaged, both think that some celebrating is in order. GrimmIchi PWP Oneshot.


Lips met with a groan. Hands fumbled with clothing. Bodies were pushed and feet tripped over invisible ledges in haste to get to the bed.

Slim fingers glided down a tense back, up over fierce abdominals to a hard chest that was rising and falling rapidly. Grimmjow was starving for breath, but didn't dare let go of his lover for even a second.

Ichigo wasn't doing much better. As the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, he clung to his partner like he never wanted to let go.

And he didn't.

Grimmjow pushed the older man roughly onto the bed, breaking the lip lock for some much needed oxygen. The bed creaked as his weight was added on top of his lover's. Grimmjow crawled on top of him, sliding a knee between Ichigo's legs and bending down to initiate another soul searing kiss.

Ichigo moaned into his mouth while bucking up into the leg pressed firmly against his crotch. With just three layers between them, both arousals were obvious as Grimmjow drove his knee back against the waiting cock.

Grimmjow took his time to lower one of his hands down to the button on Ichigo's jeans. With a slip of his fingers they came undone. He leaned back and brought his other hand to join the first in ripping the article off.

Ichigo shivered as his long, tan legs were exposed to the frigid winter air. Soft light came in from the window, illuminating the man towering above him. It traced the hard lines of muscle and caressed the soft curves of his ass. There was never a more breathtaking sight than a panting, lustful Grimmjow hovering just above him.

Grimmjow stared just as hard back at the lithe muscle displayed before him. It was a body that he knew every inch of, all the sensitive spots and the ticklish areas were all his to enjoy every night for the rest of his life. He couldn't wait to start ravishing it.

Having so much attention directed at him was making Ichigo a little uncomfortable, not to mention that there were much more pleasurable things they could be doing. Slowly, he turned them over so he was over his lover instead of the other way around.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered and he watched his fiancé start to kiss his way down to the waistband of his boxers. Ichigo quickly darted his tongue into his lover's navel and Grimmjow couldn't hold back from letting out a harsh groan. Ichigo smiled before removing the last piece of clothing that adorned the beautiful body below him.

Grimmjow sucked in a breath as his arousal was freed. When Ichigo's tongue hit the head, he gasped his lovers name out. More heat enveloped him and more strangled moans tumbled through his lips.

Ichigo began to move up and down while holding his lovers hips to prevent any accidents. With the other hand he feathered his fingernail in random pattern on a particularly sensitive area above his pelvic bone.

Grimmjow shuddered and gasped his way through the intoxicating pleasure that was being given. He felt like his orgasm was hurdling towards him but knew that at the pace Ichigo was going, it was going to be a while before he got any kind of release. With his hips being restrained, Grimmjow could only curl his toes and clutch at the sheets until his lover gave him the kind of friction he craved.

Ichigo started going faster, but not before drawing his teeth lightly along the shaft and wedging them in the slit at the top. He was rewarded with a moan that sent delicious shivers down his spine. He loved how he made his partner feel, loved the power that it gave him when he had the chance to reduce his younger fiancé into a puddle of goo just by giving him pleasure. It made him want more.

Grimmjow tensed up, about to spill out in heavenly release, when Ichigo slowed down. His wandering fingers stopped their tracing and wrapped around the base of Grimmjow's cock.

Grimmjow gave a high pitched whine at the sudden false release he hadn't been expecting, but knew what it was going to do when he finally did get the satisfaction he deeply craved.

Ichigo lifted both his hands off to guide his partner's to his hair. He directed them so that he was no longer controlling the actions, but Grimmjow was. There was a sharp pull and Grimmjow set the pace to his liking, the only thing on his mind was his impending release. Nothing stopped him from going at it like a madman, bucking his hips and making sure that on each downward thrust, Ichigo's nose hit the dark blue curls at his base.

Ichigo put his hands behind his back and tried to keep up. The pace was brutal, but he could feel that Grimmjow wouldn't last long. A few more thrusts and Ichigo was swallowing up his cum while Grimmjow melted back into the pillows.

"Oh god," Grimmjow groaned. There was only one thing that beat Ichigo's mind numbing blow jobs and that was coming up next; just as soon as he got his shit back together.

While his lover was reciprocating, Ichigo reached over to the bedside table and pulled out his favorite lube. It tingled on his fingers as he spread it around, and it burned when he pushed a digit into himself.

Grimmjow snapped back into reality when he heard Ichigo moan beside him. He was poised on his knees with two fingers shoved knuckle-deep with a third one on its way. Grimmjow continued to watch as his lover opened himself up for him, and the standing erection that bobbed in between his spread legs. God, that was sexy.

With Ichigo distracted, Grimmjow crawled behind him. He took Ichigo by surprise and roughly pushed him down so that his ass was in the air for the taking. He ripped out the fingers inside and leaned over his lover.

"You know, when you moan like that, I can't control myself." He whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear. He grabbed the lube and coated himself before aligning with the puckered hole before him. Slowly, he pushed himself in.

Ichigo gripped the pillow in front of him and pulled it towards his mouth. It muffled the groan of half pain half pleasure from the world as his partner worked his way past the first tight ring of muscle. When Grimmjow was fully seated inside of him, Ichigo let out a moan of approval that wasn't muffled by cotton.

Grimmjow took that as a sign to start moving. He could feel every inch of Ichigo around him, and every twitch sent him into a deeper frenzy.

The pace started slow, but once Grimmjow hit the spot that made Ichigo see stars, it picked up until both participants were bucking against each other wildly. Moans and whines filled the room accompanied with the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Feverishly they devoured each other in the most intimate way, kissing with clashing teeth and battling tongues.

The pace drew faster still and only when it was at it peak did Grimmjow feel the tightening that signaled Ichigo was ready to cum. Shakily, without slowing down, he reached down and grasped the older man's arousal. He pumped it at a slower pace, wanting to draw it out, before moving to cup his balls.

With his middle finger he reached down and touched their joining. Feeling himself slide in and out of the man he loved was the best part, and to know that he loved him just as much made it all even better. With that same hand, he took one of Ichigo's and brought it back to where he could feel it too.

They were both thoroughly coated in lube; the erotic sensation of slick flesh on flesh was too much for Ichigo.

Grimmjow heard an erotic scream tear itself from Ichigo's throat. As soon as he felt the walls around him tighten, he joined his love in ecstasy. White spots danced across both of their visions as they collapsed in a heap of sticky limbs. They were covered in sweat and the result of they love making, lying directly onto where Ichigo spilled himself onto the bed sheets. Neither man cared as they cuddled against each other. Grimmjow slipped his arms around Ichigo's torso and pulled so they met chest-to-back. He kissed his fiancé's cheek and felt his eyelids become heavy.

The last thing they murmured to each other was a sleepy "I love you" before they drifted off.


End file.
